The present invention relates to refuse collection vehicles and, more particularly, to an improved automatic refuse container latch for securing a refuse container to the refuse collection vehicle during the emptying of the contents of the container into the vehicle.
Large refuse collection containers are commonly used in commercial and high density residential settings. Refuse collected in a container is typically transferred to a refuse collection vehicle by placing an upper edge of the container adjacent a loading edge or sill of the hopper of the refuse collection vehicle. The upper edge of the container includes a trunnion structure, about which the container is pivoted to tip the container so that the contents are discharged into the hopper. The tipping of the container is commonly accomplished with the aid of a lift mechanism, such as a push bar, winch/cable/hook combination, or reeving cylinder, which are well known.
For safety reasons, a pair of latch mechanisms is typically used to secure the container to the truck hopper adjacent the sill, each latch mechanism defining an enclosed slot that captures an outwardly-extending portion of the trunnion. Many latch mechanisms require that the container be positioned with respect to the truck so that the trunnion bar extensions are within the slot area to be closed by the latch. It can be difficult to so position the container, due to its weight and/or the unevenness of the surface supporting the container. These difficulties are exacerbated if the latch must be manually closed by the truck operator, as the operator may not have sufficient strength to close the latch and move the trunnion bar into the desired area.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the present invention to provide an improved refuse container latch for use with a refuse collection truck.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic refuse container latch that safely and securely locks a container to the refuse collection vehicle and that is relatively simple in design and reliable in operation.
It is a further object to provide an automatic refuse container latch that is durable and able to withstand heavy use and abuse.
It is a still further object to provide an automatic refuse container latch that retracts to an out-of-the-way position when not in use.
These objects, as well as others that will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, are accomplished by a refuse container latch that is adapted to receive one of the opposed, outwardly-extending portions of a trunnion for a refuse container in order to secure the refuse container to a refuse collection vehicle. The latch comprises a forward stop that is adapted to be secured to the refuse collection vehicle and which forms a part of a channel for slidingly receiving one of the outwardly-extending portions of the trunnion. An elongated track is provided which is secured to the refuse collection vehicle. An elongated locking arm is provided that has first and second ends, with a pivot connection intermediate the first and second ends. This pivot connection is slidingly secured to the elongated track. A piston actuator is provided comprising a hydraulic cylinder and a rod, with the rod being moved between a retracted and an extended position, one of the cylinder and the rod being adapted to be pivotally connected to the refuse collection vehicle and the other of the cylinder and rod being pivotally connected to the first end of the locking arm. A locking ear is provided for capturing the second end of the locking arm. Thus, when the rod moves from its retracted position to its extended position, the pivot connection first slides along the elongated track, the latching arm rotates about the pivot connection to capture one of the outwardly-extending portions of the trunnion and draw the trunnion into the channel. Simultaneously, the locking ear captures the second end of the latching arm to secure the trunnion and the channel.
In a preferred embodiment, the track comprises a pair of spaced-apart plates, each having a substantially identical elongated slot for receiving the pivot connection of the latching arm. The latching arm is located between the plates and the pivot connection comprises a transverse shaft that is captured in the slots of the two plates.
Additionally, a major portion of the slot or track, beginning with the first end, is generally horizontal, while a minor portion of the slot or track at the second end is generally vertical. Accordingly, the latching arm moves horizontally as the pivot connection travels from the first end of the slot along the major portion of the slot, then rotates about the pivot connection and moves vertically as the pivot connection travels along the minor portion of the slot to the second end of the slot, with the second end of the latching part simultaneously being captured by the locking ear as the pivot connection reaches the end of the minor portion of the slot.